martial_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
Lin Ming/Cultivation
Cultivation |-| Body Transformation = Cultivation (Body Transformation) |-| Essence Gathering = Cultivation (Essence Gathering) |-| Battle Spirit = Battle Spirit Grandmist Battle Spirit Spear It's primary use is to infuse it into anything including the air itself, it can even be used to leave a tracing mark that can't be sensed unless the marked cultivators comprehended their own battle spirit. Otherwise it can infuse to the user itself to further strengthen his power. After being tempered in grandmist energy, it gradually transformed from a purely abstract existence and had even taken on some tangible material properties. Comprehended on the Emperor's road path by fighting remnant emperor wills. Blue Soul rank battle spirit. Battle Spirit Cultivation |-| Cultivation Techniques = 'Cultivation techniques' * ‘Beginners’ Martial Arts - "Trash" technique what Lin Ming cultivated before his encounter with the Magic Cube * Chaotic Virtues Combat Meridians - Pinnacle level complete physical training technique from the Divine Realm, stemming from the first unnamed master's soul fragment. Currently unknown grade. ** True Primal Chaos Formula - A special method of circulating true primal energies, derived from the ‘Chaotic Virtues Combat Meridians’ manual. ** Overbearing Soul Tactic - Soul law formula, derived from the ‘Chaotic Virtues Combat Meridians’ manual. ** Flow like Silk - Battle skill based on vibration, capable of ignoring most kind of defense. Derived from the ‘Chaotic Virtues Combat Meridians’ manual. * Celestial Tyrant Law - Is a body transformation law formula that details the three great boundaries of the body transformation system. Its greatest advantage manifests itself in the Eight Inner Hidden Gates. ** Celestial Tyrant’s Hundred Layered Waves - It allowed a martial artist’s strength to multiply when they fought, and could be used with fists, swords, sabers, and spears. Also In using the Celestial Tyrant’s Hundred Layered Waves, one’s strength could actually be superimposed, layered over and over on top of each other, constantly gathering until the last moment in a massive eruption. * Body Tearing Bone Shattering Fist - Similar to the Flow like Silk, obtained from a fragmented jade slip from the Seven Profound Martial House. Created by an unknown elder, much less profound than the Flow like Silk. Based on the remaining 30% content, graded as low-grade earth-step. * Foundation Spear Technique - Obtained from a jade slip from the Seven Profound Martial House. Low-grade human-step grade. * Foundation Movement Technique - Obtained from a jade slip from the Seven Profound Martial House. Low-grade human-step grade. * Golden Roc Shattering the Void - An incomplete top movement technique without fixed patterns. It's necessary to gain insights into the concepts of wind and space to use it. Also obtained from the second unnamed Realm of the Gods master's soul fragment. Unknown grade (Second Grade in Chapter 555). * Pulse Cutting Palm - Destroy's the body's meridians, making it almost impossible to cultivate ever again, destroys the current cultivation (because of the meridians), makes the target sterile (they can't have s*x ever again resulting in an inability to make child). Usable only when the opponent's (current) True Essence weaker than the users. Also obtained from the second unnamed Realm of the Gods master's soul fragment. Unknown grade. * Vermillion Bird Forbidden Divine Chronicle - Fire based Essence Gathering technique obtained from Divine Phoenix Island. Requires Vermilion Bird bloodline to cultivate it to the higher levels. Unknown grade. * Ancient Phoenix Code - The advanced version of Vermillion Bird Forbidden Divine Chronicle. Requires Ancient Phoenix bloodline to cultivate. Unknown grade. (first 3 layers - Ch 732) * Bi Luo’s Concealment Technique - Able to change one’s personal appearance and true essence fluctuations. At the beginning it was said it's able to hide one's cultivation, but it was revoked later. One of the small inconsistencies in the novel. * High Chaos Devil Arts - A soul cultivation method that originated from the Eternal Demon Abyss. * Special Arcane Skill - Taught be Mo Eversnow. Makes one able to hide all the energy fluctuations from their martial skills. * Heavenly Dao Extreme Bliss - '''Transcendent Divine Might. Dual cultivation. Obtained from Zhu Chuan in Asura Road. * '''Divine Mist Heart Secret Art- '''Soul cultivation method.Transcendent Divine Might level. Taught by Divine Mist. * '''Asura Heavenly Book- Asura heavenly Dao law. Avatar cultivation. |-| Techniques = Techniques * Heretical God Force - Makes possible to greatly enhance one’s strength for a short time, and true essence would also increase. Also makes possible to form diverse elemental souls/essences. It allows the user to absorb multiple elemental souls and essences, and combine it to form a more powerful elemental souls and essences. Obtained from the second unnamed Realm of the Gods master's soul fragment. Transcendent divine might. Currently known to be more compatible with fire and thunder elements. ** Flame Essence *** Earthcore Crimson Flame - The first Flame essence to get. Medium-grade human-step rank,. *** Fallen Star Flame - The second Flame essence to get. Medium-grade earth-step rank, corrosive attribute. *** Burning Star Flame - The third Flame essence to got. Medium-grade heaven-step rank, annihilation attribute. Chapter 734 *** Heavenly Tribulation Flame ** Thunder Soul *** Purple Flood Dragon Divine Thunder - The first thunder soul he got. Low-grade Earth-step rank *** Blood Extinguishing Demon Thunder - The second thunder soul. It allows the user to swallow the blood essence of cultivators and use it for oneself. Low-grade Earth-step rank. *** Disenchanting Dream Light - The third thunder soul. High-grade earth-step rank. *** Nine Heavens Golden Thunder - The fourth thunder soul obtained. Top High-grade heaven-step rank. *** Purple Lion Thunder Source - The first thunder source acquired by Lin Ming. It is at least 10x more powerfull than all heaven step thunder. *** Thunder Dragon Thunder Source. *** Heavenly Tribulation Thunder * Big reincarnation Technique - not yet be told in detail * Great Desolate Halberd Art: Obtained from the soul memories of a great Demon Emperor from the Magic Cube. This skill is even greater than one used by the Netherworld Emperor and is also the original. Lin Ming learns this skill, and also uses it to create his own self-created techniques. * Soul Searching Technique - This was a secret skill of the demonic realm. Gives the user the ability to seach the victimes soul for information. Taught to Lin Ming by Demonshine. * Sword of Judgment - Focuses the power of thunder through a weapon, greatly enhancing the destruction of an attack. * Thunder Battleform - A enhancing martial art that channels thunder throughout the entire body to increase attack and defensive strength. * Mystic Lightning Shade - A secret supportive skill. After gathering various types of divine thunder from the world, a martial artist could turn these divine thunders into numerous threads of lightning, condensing them into 12 vital thunder symbols. These thunder symbols could turn into an invisible power of thunder that could fuse into the body, significantly increasing a martial artist’s speed. Self Created Techniques All techniques derived from Heretical God Force, enlightenment in concepts/laws, and arrays, as well as Great Desolate Halberd Art. Later combines the comprehensions brought on by the Heavenly Tribulation. * Thunderfire Annihilation - Fusion of the Flame Essence and Thunder Soul. (based on the Thunderbolt Devilfire Bead) (Ch 161) * Chasing Thunder - Concept of Thunder. (Ch 568) * Chasing Sun - Concept of Fire. * Penetrating Rainbow - Fusion of the Concept of Fire and Concept of Thunder. * Bury the Heavens - Concept of Fire and Space. (Ch 731) * Chain of Stars - Law of Annihilation. (Ch 746) * Heaven's Destruction - Law of Annihilation and Space. * Blue Lotus Fire Dance - Fusion of the 4 first Concepts of Fire. * Heavenly Dao Judgment - Lightning - Elementary form of Lin Ming's Transcendent Divine Might. * Heavenly Dao Judgment - Fire - Elementary form of Lin Ming's Transcendent Divine Might. * Virtual Disintegration - Concept of the fifth level of fire (Virtual Fire). * Star Incineration - Concept of the sixth level of fire (Yang Fire). Martial Intents & Transcendent Divine Might * Ethereal - Obtained in the Icy Pond Waterfall Killing Array, hastens the Essence cultivation. * [[Samsara|'Lesser' Samsara]] - Obtained in the Sorcerer's Pagoda, soul attack / defense intent, part of Great Samsara(999->1). * Empyrean Primordius Martial Intent / Chaos Martial Intent-''' Legend complete Empyrean Primordius Martial Intent has three parts. ** '''Heavenly Demon Martial Intent - A fusion of three secondary martial intents. Each secondary intent must be obtained and can then be fused, based on individual perception and chance. Sub force field of the Primordius martial intent. Transcendent divine might. *** Asura of the Heavenly Demon '- It's primary use is to create a force field that can suppress any cultivator within the range of the force field. First obtained by completing all levels of King's Cage. *** 'Death God of the Heavenly Demon '- Create a force field that can stimulate the primal fear within the soul itself, affecting the control that the soul had over the body. Obtained by forming a twelve-winged Heavenly Demon tattoo. *** 'Prime Emperor '- Creates a force field based on grandmist energy. Also called grandmist space which suppresses all laws and techniques (including will force) as long as the user is strong enough. Obtained through completing the Road of Emperor trials. A fusion of three secondary martial intents. ** 'Heavenly Mortal Martial Intent ** Heavenly God Martial Intent * Divine Dream Space - Transcendent Divine might by Empryrean Divine Dream. * Divine Seal Art - Transcendent Divine might by Empyrean Divine Seal. * Three Lives Pupils - Transcendent Divine might by Old Man Three Lives. * Heavenly Dao Judgment - '''Lin ming's self-created transcendent divine might. Comprehended on his 9-9 life destruction tribulation . Elementary divine might. |-| Bloodlines = '''Bloodlines * Azure Dragon - Obtained in the Sorcerer's Pagoda, 1 drop equivalent to ordinary blood. More obtained in the Mystic Divine Realm (Azure Dragon Marrow). * Vermilion Bird - Obtained in Phoenix Island, 100 ordinary drops. * Ancient Phoenix - Obtained in the Divine Phoenix Array. (Blood essence & 1000+ drops, 90,000 = pure-bloodline) * Turtle Dragon - ''' Obtained from Dragon One. * '''Five-Clawed Dragon - Obtained from Dragon One. * Empyrean Primordius - Obtained by baptism from his heart in Heavenly Empress Xuanqing(Ch 1366). * Black Dragon - Obtained in the Asura Road (Divine Beast Tomb in Ch 1498). * Asura Road Master Blood - Obtained in the Asura Road. * Immortal Sovereign Blood - Obtained in the Cold Ice Mirror in the Asura Restricted Area. * Black Phoenix - Obtained from Xiao Moxian (Ch 1533). * Ice Phoenix - Obtained from Sheng Mei (Ch 2172). * Totem Devil Wild - Obtained from Wild. * Unnamed Totem Devil - Obtained from bone relic in Asura Final Trial. * God King Floating Feather(Seven Colors Divine Luan, True Divinity) - Obtained from her feathers. |-| Laws = Laws (Concepts): * Although it is not stated about whether Lin Ming was still focusing on laws and concepts in the latter chapters because of time pressure and practicing more powerful and efficient skills, it is still evident that he can influence the laws around him. While practicing the peak cultivation techniques ; Sacred Scripture and Heavenly Dao, there is still some improvement to his various laws that he does not really practice, such as Space and Time but is not stated anymore of what level he is at. It is also known that after Lin Ming reached True Divinity Domain, his Thunderfire Strength and principles reached the very peak boundary with all other primary principles. * Asura Heavenly Dao * Sacred Scripture ** Life ** Death * Devouring - Acquired from the Totem Level Devil Wild * Wind * Vibration * Space ** First Level: Space Distortion ** Second level: Heaven’s Divide ** Third level: Dimensional Slash ** Fourth level: Space Disruption ** Fifth level: Spatial Genesis ** When he acquired half of Empyrean Divine Seal's legacy, he will then be able to fuse the 5 first concept levels. * Time ** First Level: Stagnation ** Second level: Slow ** Third level: Fast ** Fourth level: Freeze ** Fifth level: Genesis ** When he will get Empyrean the Divine Seal legacy, he will then be able to fuse the 5 first concept levels. * Thunder ** Death ** Life ** Extreme Speed ** Manifestation **Virtual Thunder (Spiritual Lightning) **Destruction Thunder * Fire ** Burning Heat (Ch 729) ** Annihilation (Ch 738) ** Creation (Blue Lotus Domain) ** Manifestation ** Virtual Fire (Fire of Spirit) ** Yang Flame (Power of Sun) * Slaughter * Darkness * Yin Yang * Grandmist Qi * Divine Dream Law |-| Crafting = Crafting * Inscription Master ** Weapon / Armor ** Alchemy ** Body ** Soul * 6th Grade Divine Inscription Master * Array Master * Alchemy Master |-| Martial Talent = Martial Talent * Middle 3rd Rank (Human Step) Grade in the Arc 1 - The Seven Profound Martial House ** Limit - Early / Middle Stage Houtian * Low 4th Rank (Earth Step ? ) Grade in the Arc 2 - Rising Star of the Sky Fortune Kingdom ** From expensive body inscription ** Limit - Early / Middle Stage Xiantian * Low 5th (Heaven Step) in the Arc 3 - Adventures in the Southern Wilderness ** Limit - Late Stage Revolving Core * Saint Level in the Arc 6 - Divine Phoenix Island (Not in the "Talent" but in the overall strength) ** Limit - 3rd Stage Life Destruction * 8th ( Low Emperor Level) in the Arc 8 - The South Sea Battlefield ** Limit - Early / Middle Stage Divine Sea *** With five or six LD stages * 8th (High Level Emperor) in the Arc 9 - Holy Demon Continent ** Limit - Early / Middle Stage Divine Sea *** With seven or eight LD stages * 9th (Titled Asura) (Evil God) in the Arc 9 - Holy Demon Continent ** Limit - Late Stage Divine Sea *** With seven or eight LD stages * 9th (Highest Under the Heavens) in the Arc 12 - Ancient Devil ** Limit - Late Stage Divine Sea (In the Original Planet, due to cultivation restrictions put down by Empyrean Primordius) *** With the nine LD stages ** Limit outside - Divine Lord / Holy Lord if obtained Ninefall before Divine Sea. * Holy Lord Talent - Arc 13 - Enter the Ancient Phoenix Clan ** Requires Ninefall (Life Destruction 9) to get past the Divine Lord cultivation. ** Limit - 'Holy Lord or possibly higher' since Ancient Phoenix Clan has never had World King talents before. * Emperyean Talent - Arc 14 - Ninefall ** Limit - Empyrean or higher due to 33 layered heavens. * True Divinity Talent - Volume 18 - Asura Road Final Trial ** 85%-87% completion, destiny and fate is capable of giving one a chance to achieve True Divinity reluctantly. ** 90%+ completion will be because of fate and destiny, it will be also be determined if you were predestined friends with Asura. *** Limit - Superior True Divinity ** 100% completion, will grant you the privilege of being the number one talent in the entire 33 Heavens. *** Limit - True Divinity utmost limit * Beyond True Divinity - Volume 21 - Wild Universe ** When he could defeat ordinary True Divinitys at Initial Empyrean and even defeats Sheng Mei's talent when she was still Initial Empyrean who could defeat several Peak Empyreans but not kill *** Unprecedented since ancient times. *** Limit - Beyond True Divinity bordering at the utmost limit |-| Soul Talent = Soul Talent Soul Talent impacts the highest degree in which one will obtain in the road of cultivation, along with perception and natural growth of the soul. Perception is required for Divine Lord and up. * Middle 3rd Grade, Cp. 1, Arc 1 - The Seven Profound Martial House ** Primary 4th Grade (Magic cube, first soul fragment) - Chapter 4. ** Superior 5th Grade (Magic cube, second soul fragment) - Chapter 122. * 7th Grade - Massive increase during the Gate of Opening. Chapter 987. * Great World King - Massive increase during the Opening of the Heavenly Eye Star. Chapter 1852. * Empyrean - Reincarnation superimposed with his talent and strength capability. Chapter 1960+ * True Divinity - After breaking through Empyrean and then superimposed by 5000 years of closing up along with the help of Hong Er, he can stimulate the Magic Cube into a weapon, capable of erasing the spiritual mark of Totem Level Devil's (Peak True Divinity). Category:Lin Ming